Better
by LLSmoothJ
Summary: After being passed over at Prom, Ron reflects his actions and decisions he's made in his life and wonders if he could've done better. Prequel to The Neko


I don't know how it came about, but during one night I just felt like writing this. This is more or less a prologue to "The Neko." I hope y'all enjoy!

Was it supposed to be this way?

That's the question Ron Stoppable thought to himself as he slouched on the couch, flipping through every channels he could on the television. Ever since Prom Night had gone and pass. He was thinking about his life in a retrospective. His regrets, his successes, and the normal stuff people think at a certain point. He thought that his life was okay, but was it really okay?

He didn't see why he was having problems. He already had his post-high school plans planned out. He was going to go with Kim to Upperton University. It was what they've been planning to do after all. Just a couple of best friends continuing to attend school together! It sounded good on paper. It'd be just like in high school! So, in theory, he shouldn't have any insecurity about it. Sure there were some people who didn't like him. Hell, there were some who even hated him. But that didn't matter. As long as he was with his best friend, everything would be all right. That was at least what he believed, what he hoped…

Then along came Eric Mayers. A new guy at school who had just moved into town! He seemed to be a cool guy and was especially popular with the ladies. Yes, he was another one of the Pops who has the uncanny ability to just about get any girl he wanted. Whether it was someone like Jessica, Liz, Marcella, or – ugh – Bonnie, chances are he could've had a date with any one of them on Friday. Well… more likely than him. As far as they're concerned, Ron wasn't even on the same planet, or so they wished.

Flash Forward to Prom. Of course Ron was without a date and Kim was going with Eric. At this point, Ron's life had already begun to suck with Bueno Nacho being sold to the man that would be revealed to be Drakken. Causing the worst things to happen since the existence of monkeys. Yeah, it was a plan of genius. Take over Bueno Nacho and use the dreaded Kids Meals to distribute his evil Diablo toys for world domination. Ron had to admit that it was a good plan. It was one of Drakken's better plan in which he nearly pulled off. Course when he figured it out, he was lucky he managed to convince Kim that it was true, rather than him just making it up out of jealousy. They stopped the Diablos and then they get another bombshell: Shego had kidnapped Eric. This drove Kim to the point where she decided to use the super suit. Wade said it was still experimental, but she didn't care. They took her boyfriend from her, and now she was going to do whatever it took to save him. Ron mused, she was never like this when he was captured or kidnapped. She must really like Eric a lot. Perhaps even more than him, he feared.

When they've arrived at Drakken's lair, this came to a showdown with Shego and Drakken's henchmen. Kim managed to show off the suit's capabilities such as regeneration and catching one of the green villainess' fireballs. Hell, even he managed to take out the largest of the three henchmen, and it wasn't even by accident. Then again, it wasn't intentional either. Kim eventually managed to overcome Shego, but was met with Eric. Somehow he had gotten freed, but Kim soon got the shock of her life- literally! Eric revealed himself to be a Synthodrone and they were soon apprehended and captured. Kim was basically ready to give up, leaving him to talk her back into it and to raise her spirits up. And seeing that her heart is broken, he decided to let her know. To tell her how he really felt about her. That seemed to be enough to bring up her spirits. They both got free, defeated Shego and Drakken, destroyed that Synthodrone. And then they'd both go to the prom together. At least, so he thought…

If there was a time in his life Ron hated Rufus, this would be the only one as he discovered a locked door. How could they have missed it with the muffled sound? Then again, things did get a bit out of control. Rufus managed to unlock the door and lo and behold: It was Eric. The _real_ Eric who, giving his appearance had been imprisoned here for days! You could imagine the joy on Kim's face. She thought her date was just a lie, when it turned out _that_ was the lie. So much for Ron having a date for prom! All of a sudden, it was as if them being locked in the storage room never happened. At least she remembered what she just said to him. "Oh, Ron I'm sorry. It's just… I just thought that Eric, you know…" Then again, maybe it would've been less painful if she didn't.

So of course, Kim and Eric head back to the prom while Ron went home and just watch TV Trash Heap. To say that the night was a complete slap in the face was an understatement. When you put yourself out there, tell someone how you really feel about someone, especially after that person's date went downhill. Then after that person seemingly accepts and returns those feelings, the date is found and then that person goes back to him as if what just happened never happened? That would make anyone bitter. Then again, it wasn't that surprising. After all, choosing between him and Eric was like choosing between a McDonalds cheeseburger and Sirloin Steak.

Now that he began to think about it, he's been with Kim his entire life. Everyone looked down on him, never giving him the time of day but her. But then again, did he give him a reason not to? He was a nice guy, but all he did was just take things easy. Ever since Pre-K he had always relied on Kim for everything, rarely ever doing anything for himself. And that was when he was forced to. He always felt safe, so secure as he felt that as long as he made Kim happy, he'd be golden. He wouldn't need anyone else in the long run. But now, he just realized how helpless and hopeless he really was. What if Kim wasn't around anymore? What if he was alone, would he survive in the real world? Ron's life may have not exactly been bad, but… he could've done better.

At every opportunity he had, be it being the Bueno Nacho manager, his own restaurant in school, or anything that helped him out, he ended up giving it up. Never once again did he even think about trying it again or going for a similar venture. He just went back the way things were.

He could've done better…

At every opportunity he could've implied himself at what was his shortcomings. Improving himself a bit, make himself more appealing and sociable to his peers. But he didn't. He wasn't driven enough. He felt too safe to push himself.

He could've done better…

At every opportunity he could've taken martial arts classes. He could've proven to be more of a use than the distractions on missions by showing that he knew how to fight. And he could've kept the Yamanouchi school secret by saying that he just been taking martial arts classes. But he didn't. Just being there for Kim was enough, regardless of the dangers he put himself in. Regardless of the opportunities he would miss.

He could've done better…

He could've done better.

He _could_ do better.

Just because he basically more or less ruined his potential during his school years doesn't mean Ron could make himself better for it.

Prior to prom week, he managed to get a cooking scholarship to a culinary school in California: The Art Institute of California–Los Angeles. The only bad thing about that is that he'd be leaving home and be living without his parents around. Then again, it would be a challenge for him to survive on his own without relying on anyone. After all, he knew exactly where _that_ gotten him. But what if he failed? But what if he couldn't do it? What if he really did need to rely on someone? It was that moment where he made his decision to do what would be one of the most dangerous things he'll ever do. But if he succeeded, it'll prove that he can do it.

That he can do things for himself, by himself…

That he can do better…

Ron grabbed the Ronnunicator as he made the call. "Wade, there's something I need you to do…"

He can do better…

He _will_ do better…


End file.
